Of witches and Demi-Gods
by CasCanBeMyGod
Summary: When Sam gets turned into a toddler it leaves Dean and Castiel playing dad. Written for a tumblr prompt.


This was written as a prompt on tumbler and I felt the need to cross-post since it's adorable. I do not own Supernatural or any of its characters I just play with them.

If there was something Dean Winchester hated more than Sam dying, or going to Hell, or the fucking apocalypse it was witches. Damn whores of fucking Lucifer. Every fucking witch on the God damned planet could get eaten but Hell hounds and not much else could make Dean happier.

Of course his current bout of witch hated was spurred on due to his favorite over grown baby brother looking less like a giant moose man and more like an adorable toddler. If Dean's memory served him right from looking at Sam the younger Winchester was all of three years old at the moment.

To make matters worse Dean had no idea what Sam did to piss of what ever witch and cursed him. So while Castiel searched their motel room Dean was shopping for clothing that would fit his now pint sized brother. Cas had no idea what to do with a three year old so Dean had been forced to take Sam with him.

The child in question was sitting quite happily in the shopping cart Dean was pushing practically swimming in Dean smallest tee and boxer shorts. Dean was hoping to get this shopping trip over quickly throwing shirts and pants in with little care for matching all while hoping the sizes would be okay. A fast trip to both the shoe and diaper sections and Dean was thankfully on his way back to Cas, he'd even remembered to grab a child seat on his way out.

"Okay so let's go over everything again." Dean started while cutting up some chicken tenders for Sam. "No hex bags, no cursed objects anywhere near Sam's things, and no idea who did this. We officially have squat."

"I'm sorry Dean, I couldn't find anything. I called Bobby and he agreed to look into it but his only suggestion was to wait it out and hope it wears off on it's own." The fallen Angel reached forward with a napkin to wipe a bit of ketchup off of Sam's face leaving Dean free to eat his own meal.

"I must admit though Sam is rather adorable at this age, much happier too."

"Not the point Cas, I mean come on I already raised him once I can not go through it again. We gotta fix this." Before Cas could add to the conversation their waitress had walked back over bringing with her a small coloring book and crayons.

"I just knew we had a few of these left somewhere. I just think it is so wonderful when I see children getting adopted. I can only imagine how hard it must have been for you two. At least this little guy is always gonna knew he was wanted." She smiled ruffling Sam's hair lightly. "Now if you boys need anything else just wave and I'll be over in two shakes of a lambs tail."

Once the woman was well out of ear shot Castiel leaned over to whisper to Dean looking very confused. "Dean what was she talking about? I'm confused."

"She thinks he's our kid Cas, ya know that we adopted him." Dean was slightly flushed, he hadn't really thought of how it would in public. Two guys in their mid thirties with a small child.

"But how did she know about our relationship? We don't display much in the way of affection in public, nor have we outright stated it."

"Dude just ignore it, like it or not until we figure this out we get to be gay dads to my little brother."

Sam took that next moment to reach out to Dean with chubby baby hands and shout out a happy "Da!" Dean just rolled his eyes and made to pick his brother up out of the highchair. Deciding they were done eating he threw a few slightly crumpled bills on the table and grabbed the coloring book and crayons.

"Come on it's still early enough let's let little man run off some energy I think I saw a playground on the way here."

Across the street, hidden just out of sight one archangel/trickster/pagan god smirked into his ice cream cone. Those three deserved something nice for a change and this way perhaps Sam would finally get that normal life he wanted.

It wouldn't be easy of course being that one of his 'dad's' was really his big brother and the other was a former angel but Gabriel was pretty sure things would work out just fine. After all what better way to erase the hurts of Hell then to reset the brain to a long forgotten time?


End file.
